The Babysitter
by Dimitri-Rose-lover-35
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 17 year old girl who is hired to babysit Olena Belikova's three girls. Little does she know that Olena's son, Dimitri, would show up home from college and turn her world upside down. ONE SHOT, may become story. OOC RosexDimitri LEMON!


**Hey guys! So I decided to post this one shot… If you guys really like it and want more, I may make this a story of about 5-7 chapters. This is slightly based on me my boyfriend (Not the lemon) and I hope you guys enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

When people tell the story of how them and their partners met, its usually a very romantic story. Mine wasn't like that all. You see I was 17 I met my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov, he was 19 and attending college in Russia, it was a complete accident, but when I think about it now, I can't imagine my life without him.

_**Flashback**_

I had just gotten a job, this lady needed help watching her daughters for a couple of days. It was easy money, and I kinda like kids. I was starting today, I was kind of nervous, babysitting sitting someone's child for the first time is always challenging. You don't know what to expect or how they'll act.

I made my way towards the door, before i could even knock the door swung open with Olena Belikova standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh good you're here! I was just about to call you. I have to leave earlier than planned, there is money on the counter and my numbers are on the fridge okay! Have fun! Love you!" She screamed to her daughters making her way to her car.

I Made my way inside the house, checking it out. I had never been in this part of town, it was the richer part, and let me tell you it doesn't disappoint. As I made my way inside I was trying to figure out where the noises of the television and little voices were coming from. This house was huge, it was a challenge but I finally found it!

Sitting on the couch in front of me were three young girls, all with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. I had always been a sucker for brown eyes. I walked in not too sure what to do, one of the girls had spotted me and was opening her mouth

"So you're the babysitter" She told me. I could already sense that she would be a hard one to deal with.

"Yeah I'm Rose, what are you names?" I asked the three girls.

"I'm Sonya, that's Karolina and the little one over there is Viktoria" The same girl, Sonya, told me.

"Alright, well will one of you direct me to my room please?" I asked.

"I will!" The little one named Viktoria screamed, while running towards me and up the stairs. I followed her up into a small room. It looked like a boys room, it had posters of girls on the walls, and had clothes in the closet.

"Who's room is this?" I asked Viktoria.

"It's my big brother Dimitri's room! He was supposed to babysit us but he had to stay at school!" She told me with a pout on her face. I was going to take a guess and say that she was looking forward to see him.

"Are you sure that I should be using this room?" I asked worried about sleeping in someone else s bed.

"Don't worry he never comes here so he won't mind." Karolina, the oldest, told me.

"Well ok then…"

I made my way down the stairs, I was thinking of fun activities to do with the girls.

"Hey guys, what do you guys want to do for the next week?" As soon as I said that, they all started screaming out things to do.

"Okay okay! Not all at once, here how about we have a girls night, we can do our hair, nails and watch movies?" I asked them.

They were nodding their heads really hard, and I took that as a sign that they really liked the idea.

Three hours later we were pooped. The girls were asleep on the couch, there was popcorn and chips everywhere on the ground and the house was a disaster. I guess I would have to round up my troops to help me clean it tomorrow. I decided to bring each of them up to their rooms and start the cleanup process. After about an hour, I stopped. I was so tired that i just gave up. I took a seat on the couch and opened the tv. Looking through the guide I saw that Reign, my favorite show, was playing. I don't think I saw much before I made my way to my room and fell asleep.

After I woke up, made breakfast and took the kids to school, I decide to take a nice long shower. I was in there for about an hour and a half before coming out. Since no one was home I didn't see the point in getting dressed so I decided to just put on my bra and underwear.

I was making my way to my room to watch tv, as I entered my room I saw a dark figure lying on my bed. I slowly made my way towards it, not knowing what to do. I saw a bat on the side of the wall and took it between my hands, I made my way towards the bed and poked the shirtless figure with the bat. It made a strange noise. I poked it again and again without getting more than a groan. After awhile i got tired of waiting and just him on the back with the bat. He sprung up like a bat out of hell and turned around to see me holding the bat ready to swing.

"Who the hell are you!?" We both yelled at the same time.

"Me? Who are you?!" We yelled again.

Both frustrated, we just looked at each other waiting for one of us to say something.

"What are you doing in my room, let alone my house?" He asked me looking me up and down.

"What do you mean your ho - Oh shit! You must be Dimitri right?"

"Yes. Who are you, where are my sister's and my mom?" He asked looking confused.

"My name is Rose, i'm babysitting your sisters for a week, your mom is out of town remember?" I told him.

"Oh yeah I forgot!"

We just stared at each other awkwardly when I realized that I was in my underwear. I turned bright red and started covering myself up with my arms, when suddenly Dimitri was in front of me.

"Don't cover yourself up… You're beautiful." He told me looking into my eyes with his dark brown ones. I had to say that this man was gorgeous. His girlfriend was one lucky lady.

"I don't think your girlfriend would really enjoy having a half naked girl around her boyfriend." I told him. He looked at me weird.

"I don't have a girlfriend…" He told me.

"What rea - " I was interrupted by the door bursting open and the girls running inside. They paused when they saw the position we were in, me in my underwear, and Dimitri shirtless holding my arms. The two oldest made an ew sound and said something about not wanting to see that much of their brother, while Viktoria looked like she saw Jesus.

"DIMITRI!" She screamed running full speed towards him.

"Hey little love bug how are you!?" Dimitri asked his sister, looking at her with so much love.

"I'm good did you meet rose she's my new best friend!" she told him excited.

"Yes i have met Rose! Well that's good!" He told while she went on and on about her day and everything she did. I hadn't even realized that the two older girls had disappeared upstairs.

Later on in the evening, after we all had eaten dinner, the girls were upstairs getting ready for bed while Dimitri and I were cleaning up the kitchen. Once we were done and had the girls all tucked into bed, we made our way into my/Dimitri's room. We were both looking at the bed not knowing what to do.

"I'll go sleep on the couch…" I said grabbing a pillow off of the bed at making my way towards the door.

"Wait! I don't mind sharing a bed if you don't." Dimitri told me smiling slightly.

We were lying on the bed facing each other telling each other stories about our childhood. Moments like these are the ones that you never want to forget. We were having the time of our lives by simply talking about each other. After a while the chatter died down and we were silent just looking into each others eyes. Looking into his eyes, was like looking into his soul. I don't know what made me do it but I just had to. I put my hands on his cheeks cupping his face and pulled it towards mine pressing my lips tightly against his. His hands came up on my back and started rubbing up and down sending shivers down my body. We made out for a couple of hours before falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I felt like if I was on cloud nine. I thought back to last night, how we were touching kissing. I turned around wanting to see his beautiful face when I realized what time it was. I had to have the girls in school in 5 minutes. I flew out from under the covers and down the stairs yelling for the girls to get their stuff ready. I came downstairs running into kitchen looking for them. Made it to the kitchen and saw that Dimitri was in front of the stove making pancakes and bacon, when he saw me watching him.

"Good morning! I'm making breakfast would you like some?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" I said looking confused.

"Well after I dropped the girls at school i thought that I could make us breakfast and that maybe we could go out on a date afterwards?" He told me looking hopeful.

"Hmm I don't know, my mom always told me not to go out with strangers." I said teasing him.

"After what we did last night, I wouldn't classify us as strangers." He said while placing a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmmm, maybe I will take you up on that date." I said smiling against his lips.

Dimitri and I had been going out everyday spending time together. We might as well be a couple. We were always together, we slept in the same bed, went and got the girls together. But we both knew that this would soon come to an end. His mom was coming home in 1 day and he had to leave to go back to Russia. I don't know if I should tell him how I fell. I don't even know if I know how I feel. My heart aches just thinking about him leaving. I think I may be in love with him. Should I tell him? Would it make a difference in the end? I was confused.

The day had come I had just left the house, Olena had come back and asked me to bring Dimitri to the airport. We were on our way now. He was holding my hand the whole way to the airport. He kept squeezing once we got to the airport.

We were waiting for his flight to be called. He was holding me to his chest and I was trying to pull him to me. If I could I would keep him here with me. I knew I couldn't and that he had to go. After what seemed like a lifetime his flight was called.

We looked at each other and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I didn't know if I could let him go. He pulled back and grabbed my face between his hands giving me a slow but passionate kiss. I knew that this was goodbye, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. He pulled back and gave me one last kiss to my forehead before taking a step back towards his flight. As he was walking away I realized that I had forgotten to give him something. I started running towards his place ignoring all the stares. I could see him handing his passport to the ladies in the check in desk. I had to act fast.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled still running towards him.

He turned around and saw me running, he started walking towards me. I could see the questioning look on his face.

"I forgot to tell you something." I told him.

"I love you, please don't leave me" I looked into his eyes. He was looking at me with a serious face before grabbing my head and tugging my lips towards his.

"God, I love you too. I will never leave you." He told me, kissing me again.

After the whole airport thing we decided to go to my apartment. As soon as we got there we were all over each other. His hands were pulling at my jacket trying to take it off. His lips were assaulting mine. God I enjoyed this so much. I wanted this. I wanted him to take my virginity. I was tugging at his shirt trying to take it off. At this point, my panties were soaked and I couldn't wait for him to take them off. Getting frustrated, I ripped the buttons of his dress shirt off leaving his chest bare. My hands caressed every crevice of his abs. He was so hot right now. We kept kissing, he had managed to take my coat off, and was currently working on my shirt. I hear a rip, and felt a breeze on my back. He had ripped my shirt off. I would be mad at him later.

"God Roza I want you so bad!" He told me panting.

I brought his lips back to mine. I reached into his pants to stroke his dick. God, from the size of his bulge he felt huge. I undid his belt buckle and brought his pant and underwear down at once. I fell to my knees in front of him, stroking his huge dick. Dimitri threw his head back and groaned tangling his fingers into my hair. I brought my mouth onto his dick sucking and playing with his balls. He set the pace he liked. Thank god I didn't have a gag reflex or this would be difficult. In a matter of minutes I had him cumming into my mouth.

I was getting up from the floor when Dimitri picked me up and ran into my bedroom he threw us onto the bed. I crawled up onto him straddling him kissing down his chest. He was lying on my pillow staring up at me biting his lip. My clit was so hard I could feel it throbbing in my panties. Surprising me, Dimitri grabbed me by the hips, ripping off my skirt and panties, before bringing my pussy on top of his mouth. He started sucking and licking my pussy nibbling on my clit. I was so close to coming. He added two fingers into me, while still licking. I started to move my hips in circles not being able to hold still. He put one of his hands on my hips trying to get me to stay still. I was bucking my hips so hard, I could feel something bubbling inside of me, I came a couple of seconds later riding Dimitri's face.

"Oh my god Dimitri! That was so good baby!" I told him, kissing his wet lips.

"Dimitri I want you in me!" I told him urging him to take me.

"Are you sure… I don't want you to regret this." He told me crawling on top of me.

"I'm sure. I love you!" I told him bringing his mouth onto mine.

I felt his hardness on my hip, turning me on. He grabbed my legs and spread them open for himself. I could feel his hardness at my opening, and I bucked my hips trying to get him in me. He held me down and chuckled.

"Calm down roza I don't want to hurt you." He told me kissing my lips

He eased himself into me being careful. I felt a bit of pain. Not as bad as I thought. I felt tears in the back of my eyes.

"Shhh Roza, it'll fade soon." Dimitri said stroking my hair.

He was right, after a couple of minutes the pain was replaced with pleasure. i told Dimitri to start moving. I had never felt anything like this before. My pussy was on fire. It felt so good. I was bringing my hips up in time with his. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and I knew I was going to come soon. I couldn't stop moaning. I flipped us over, with Dimitri now on the bottom I had the freedom to ride him. I bounced up and down onto his rock hard cock rubbing my tits with one hand while the other one stroked my clit. I could feel Dimitri growling below me. He was looking at me playing with myself trying to release the pressure in my pussy.

"Dimitri I'm going to cum!" I told him screaming from the force of my orgasm.

I felt him release inside of me with a moan, before I fell on top of him naked. We fell asleep together cuddling. I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful this man was, and that he was mine now and forever.

**Alright so this is it! If you guys want, I can add more chapters about them in the future and make it into a small story of 5 or 6 chapters! Let me know what you think! Review and favorite! Thank you all for the support!**


End file.
